Flooring systems are known comprising a plurality of plastic members that can be releasably joined together to form a support surface suitable for use as flooring. Each member comprises a male connector and a female connector for releasably connecting the members together along adjacent side edges. Members are connected by inserting the male connector of one member into the end of the female connector of an adjacent member and sliding the male connector lengthwise of the female connector.
A disadvantage of these flooring systems is that access is required to the end of the member with the female connector to connect the male connector of a further member. This can lead to problems if space is. restricted.